The larger cylindrical bales of material such as hay and the like are becoming increasingly popular due to the fact that no baling wire is required and the bales may be stored in the field thus reducing the cost of constructing storage facilities. However, one problem with the large bales is handling them since the bales weigh about 1500 pounds each. Several methods have been developed using fork lifts to place the bales on a flatbed trailer or rolling the large bales on an inclined plane on a trailer or other similar apparatuses. Problems develop in rolling the large bales on a trailer in that they tend to unravel. In addition since it is formed of a soft, flexible type material such as hay it is difficult to get a large mass of the hay to roll successfully and it often slides, tearing loose fibers of the hay from the bale.